bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gresh Reviews
Rate the Gresh set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Gresh Review 1 By:Andrew1219 Here are Gresh's pros and cons. Half the fun is making the Bionicle the other half is, well do I have to go on...... Pros * Awsome Mask * Nice launcher * Easy to pose Cons * Unsightly gaps * Inika Torso * $13.00 Price Review 2 By: Atukamakirk 2.9 From the actual box art, Gresh looks amazingly awesome. As with most sets, half the fun is building the set. Pros * Great lime and dark green color scheme * Sleek helmet * New hands * The claws on his shoulders * Good shield design * New neck (straight Hordika neck) * New head that looks more realistic Cons * Old Inika torso design * Thornax can fall out of its launcher easily * The game he comes with isn't too great * Awkward gap between the pelvis and the chest plate * Claws on his shoulders are a little hard to position right Overall Buy this set. I really recommend it because it just looks plain cool when you're finished building him. He has great Pros too. Review 3 This set Review is bought to you from: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 01:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Gresh is a really cool Glatorian, you can change his shield from shield to sword, I Team him up with Tarix, Berix and Atakus. Pros * New Mask, face or Helmet * Good changing weapons * Easy to stand and Move Cons * Not Enough stuff Summery I like Gresh, I would give him a well deserved 8/10! Review 4 By Pros *Muscular, new, creative looking torso design. (That's the torso as a whole, not the Inika torso piece!) *Shoulder spikes: really symbolizes the jungle and savageness. *New shield: A lot like Lhikan's shield only it is a little trickier to position and can be held in two ways! (1, shield, 2, two blades *Lots of newly recolored pieces! :-] Cons *Gap between hip-piece and Inika torso. Too big and makes him seem a little too bulky. *It seems LEGO intended to make him sleek but used a big, muscular, heavier torso. The torso looks good but one thinks the limbs are too short and weedy in contrast. *Helmet: looks sly or enraged with the red eyes. I see traces of rage, hatred and disgust in it, the 'red eyes' empathize evil and add more anger to the helmet. Thus really puts his character into contrast as he is supposed to be a good guy. The helmet also reminds me of Roodaka's evil sinister look in the 2005 mivie, bionicle 3, where she whispers/hisses "Bring me their bodies..." *Piraka limb plates showing the wrong way on arm? Why? Overall Gresh is an effective character, he has an effective look, an effective body and a strange build as his torso is much bigger than his limbs. 9/10 GET HIM NOW!! Review 5 By - Pros *Love the colors. *Very thin, unlike Mahri Kongu. *Muscular. *His mask is just awesome. *Shoulder spikes=Automatic win. *The shield is awesomesause. Cons *His leg armor falls off too easilly. Overall 9.5/10 Completely sweet! Review 6 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Good color scheme * Amazing shield * Thornax Launcher * Red eyes make nice contrast Cons * Legs are too skiny * Chest armor sticks out * Shoulder armor doesn't balance well Overall My second favroite Glatorian after Strakk. 9/10 Review 7 By Bioniclezilla77 Pros *Great blending color scheme *Looks young *Great colors *A good main hero Cons *Should be shorter and less bulky *Hand and joints break too easily Overall Great play value and my favorite set in Glatorian, 9/10. Review 8 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Pros *Thornax Launcher looks like pistol (A MAJOR plus!) *Shield Separates into two blades *Made him actually look like a jungle glatorian. With simple armor, but actually cool armor! *Mix of Light and dark green! *Great Torso design *SHOULDERS! Cons *Wide Torso *Too much black *Shield is too big. Overall Out of all of the first wave of Glatorian, I got him last. He was worth all the wait! 10/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets